


Parlor Sweets

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: The other man looked thoughtfully at Goro’s friend. “Do you think she’d go on a date with me if I asked?”And there went all of Goro’s hopes and dreams.--Goro goes to an ice cream parlor, where an attractive student named Ren works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akc/gifts).



> part of a fic exchange with blaise! an ice cream parlour au with endgame akeshu and makoann <3

He was _cute_ , damn it. Ann didn’t have to rub it in that he’d fumbled his order because he was distracted by the server’s stupidly handsome face.

“Stop fuming, Goro. I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears,” Ann giggled. “You really have it bad for the guy, didn’t you? I can see why, he’s pretty good-looking.” She took a lick of her chocolate ice cream and winked at him. “You should ask him for his number.”

“Why?” Goro asked sharply. What if he got rejected? That would be mortifying. He stuffed a spoonful of green tea ice cream in his mouth and swallowed, trying not to glance over at the counter. What had the guy’s name been? He wasn’t wearing a nametag...wasn’t that standard policy or something?

“So you two can go on a date!” she said, the _duh_ clear in her tone. “If you don’t do it, I will.”

“What?” Before he could protest, Ann stood up with her ice cream and started stepping toward the counter. Shooting out of his chair, Goro slided in front of her to block her way. “What are you doing?!”

She gave him a blank look, which cracked into a small smile. “Being a good wingman. Can you let me pass? You’re kind of making a scene.”

With a rising feeling of dread, he turned around and saw the cute ice cream server and his coworker staring at them. He laughed and gestured vaguely. “Sorry about that,” he called out. “I slipped.”

“Impossible,” the coworker replied frankly. “I cleaned the floor five minutes ago. There was nothing for you to slip on.”

Goro was tempted to glare at him, but he figured that an altercation at his best friend’s favourite ice cream parlour wasn’t the best idea. “It was...a metaphor.”

Before the sharp-eyed man could respond, he walked toward the other employee, the one from which Ann had been trying to acquire a phone number. _For Goro._ “So, my friend Ann comes here often, and she says you’re a new face.”

“Ah, yeah. I started working here just this week.” The dark-haired man nodded toward Ann, who was striking up a conversation with the other server. Goro caught the name “Yusuke” before he pulled himself out of eavesdropping...and getting distracted. But when the man said, “She’s pretty,” Goro found himself resisting a grimace.

“She is,” Goro agreed honestly. “She even works part-time as a model.”

“Wow. What about you? Do you study at the university?”

Goro let himself smile. “Yes. I study at the law school.” The acceptance rate for it was notoriously low, and Goro was proud of himself for making it. _And_ handling it well, considering how difficult the courses were. “And you?”

The man adjusted his hat and sighed. “I tried engineering, but then I realized that it’s...a lot.” He shrugged. “Now I’m in journalism.”

“I see. I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Goro Akechi.”

The man smiled. “Ren Amamiya. Sorry I don’t have a nametag. Sometimes I forget.”

Goro let out an easy laugh. Maybe he _could_ get Amamiya’s number, after all… “It’s not a problem. Sorry to bother you while you’re working, by the way.”

Amamiya shook his head. “You’re doing us a favour. It’s boring when there are no customers around, and it _is_ the middle of winter.”

He smiled wryly. “Yes, Ann does like her frozen sweets even in the colder months.”

The other man looked thoughtfully at Goro’s friend. “Do you think she’d go on a date with me if I asked?”

And there went all of Goro’s hopes and dreams. He forced a smile. “She thinks you’re cute. So best of luck if you try. Now if you’ll excuse me...my ice cream must be melting.” He whipped around and returned to his table, leaving a confused Amamiya behind. He couldn’t help overhear Amamiya’s question and Ann’s answering gasp, and he imagined the guilty look that she was sending him.

Well...perhaps this was for the best. Goro had studies to focus on, anyway. He’d never been particularly fortunate with romance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short lil chapter, sorry for the loooong delay haha

“I’m so sorry,” Ann repeated, and Goro gave her a wan smile.

“Ann. It’s all right. It’s not the end of the world.”

She pouted at him. “Yeah, but…”

“No buts. You can go on a date with him and have a good time!” He stopped as they arrived in front of Ann’s apartment. “He seems cool.”

“I could...scope him out for you? Make sure that he _is_ cool?”

They both laughed, and then she gave him a quick hug. He waved at her as she entered her apartment. “See you tomorrow, Takamaki.”

“Count on it, Akechi!” came the cheerful response, and he couldn't help but smile. Ann really was one of a kind. He was lucky to have her as a friend.

He tried to push back down his disappointment from earlier. It really wouldn’t be fair of him to hold it against Ann, and he truly didn’t; things like this happened sometimes. It was fine. There were plenty of guys like Amamiya out there. Besides, he looked rather generic, didn’t he? Yes, nothing outstanding there.

...He was kidding himself. Amamiya was gorgeous. Goro rolled his eyes at himself and continued on his way home. What was he, a hopeless romantic? Goro Akechi did not _pine_.

Stubbornly placing Amamiya out of the forefront of his mind, he dusted off the snow from his hair and shouldered his bag more securely. He had work to do at home. 

He was interrupted by someone calling his name, and he had to force his frown away as he turned around. To his surprise, Amamiya’s co-worker was standing behind him. Yusuke was his name, wasn’t it? Goro had been too distracted to notice before, but Yusuke was alarmingly handsome, as well. The cool gaze that had already caught him before was focused on him, but he sensed that the other man didn’t really have malicious intentions — that was probably his resting expression. 

“Can I help you?” he asked politely. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk, and it probably bled into his voice. 

Yusuke didn’t seem to care. “You left your umbrella at the shop.” He reached into his bag and took out the small, grey umbrella that Goro often carried around when the snow got too wet for his liking. 

He received it with a grimace. “Thank you. I suppose I must have been distracted when I left.” 

“Yes, you were. I believe you were too busy trying not to look at Ren while finishing off your ice cream.”

Goro stared at him. “Are you this blunt with everyone?” How could he have possibly known what Goro was doing back then? He’d been certain that his passing attraction to the other employee was discrete.

Yusuke looked at him, completely unamused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

Goro watched in a rare moment of speechlessness as the other man strode away with his absurdly long legs. Had he really just followed him all the way here to give him the umbrella?

The snow was seeping through his clothes. Goro shivered once and started hurrying back to his apartment, deciding to push his encounter with Yusuke to the side until he was somewhere warm.

* * *

**Goro:** _I left my umbrella aat the ice crea parlor. One of the workers returned it to me_

**Ann:** _OMG was it the cute one. ren something_

**Goro:** _It was Yusuke_

**Ann:** _oh yusuke’s pretty cool. kinda weird sometimes tho_

**Goro:** _;;;;;;;lloooooooo_

**Ann:** _.....are u crying/keysmashing at me or did ur cat step on the laptop again_

**Goro:** _The latter. He certainly is dedicated for him to have followed us all that way_

**Ann:** _ikr? apparently hes an artist_

“Loki, no!” He grimaced as his cat batted at the laptop screen, apparently finding it amusing. Gently lifting her away from the laptop, he closed the screen and took out his phone instead. 

**Goro:** _Amamiya is studying journalism, I hear_

**Ann:** _a journalist and a lawyer huh ;)_

**Goro:** _Don’t be silly. There’s nothing between us_

**Ann:** _there could be if u wanted :p_

Goro set down the phone with a sigh. Why was she being so insistent?

Well...he supposed there was no harm in going to the parlor again. Their ice cream _had_ been good, after all. 


End file.
